I Remember
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: A Christmas Collection of varies characters recalling a certain Christmas that will forever shape their life. Currently: He remembers that Christmas that made him feel broken.
1. Bellatrix

**1\. Bellatrix**

* * *

 **She remembers** waking up in her bed in the dead of the night. The nightmare continued to haunt her as she sat up in bed. She is cover in thin sweat and is disgusted with herself, as she jumps out of bed. The room was covered in shadows that made her shiver and wish that she stayed a sleep until the sun could bash them away. But she's too afraid to fall back to sleep. An older her would have called her a coward, and say that she should embrace the nightmare and let it become her. Bellatrix didn't want that, not at age eleven where she was surprising innocent and native and wanted to hold on that for as long as possible.

 **She remembers** opening her door and creeping down the stairs to look under the Christmas tree, because maybe her parents had bought her and her sisters something. The floorboards under creaked softly as she walked down the long hall, not notifying her painted relatives that slept on the wall. They were oblivious to Bellatrix's small sin. A part of the older Bellatrix wished that she stayed in bed, the other part Bellatrix was thrilled at was about to happen next. After it was her fault and she had a lesson to learn, that would have came sooner or later in her life.

 **She remembers** being temporarily blinded by the shining lights of the Christmas tree. That towered up to the ceiling glimmering with golden lights. **Bellatrix remembers** being disappointed when there was no presents under the tree. **She remembers** hearing footsteps behind her, and the feeling of dread filling her stomach. **Remembers** the way her father grabs her and pulls her close to his body.

 **Bellatrix remembers** smelling alcohol on his breathe and knew that she was in trouble. **She remembers** being slapped repeatedly over and _over_ again. His hands tighten on the front of her nightgown, before shoving her away from him. **Remembers** hitting her head on something hard and her vision darken into back. His words echos in her ears: _you stupid girl! A male heir would have never snuck out at night or disobey!_

 **She remembers** hearing a voice that is playful and saying the words in a sing-along tone: _Don't worry I'll protect you._


	2. Petunia

**2\. Petunia**

* * *

 **She remembers** the first Christmas that she spent without Lily. She didn't wake up by the usual jumping on the bed and the words: "Wake up Petunia! It's Christmas!" In fact she woke up by herself, to an empty room. She was the only wake as she made her way down the hall. Lily had decided to stay at her freak school for Christmas, and had promised to be there next Christmas. And her parents allowed her stay, despite her being an eleven year old girl. There's no safer place than Hogwarts! **Petunia remembers** the Giant saying, as he explained to the family about the Wizarding World. She _envied_ her sister because she got to escape to a magical world, that she didn't know exist until a couple of months ago. She wanted to have her very own wand and wanted to stay there over the holidays as well. Petunia wanted to learn about the only wizarding sport and watch people fly on brooms. Lily didn't deserve such privilege to become the only witch in the family, that should have went to her. Her!

Lily always gotten what she wanted and it wasn't fair! Petunia _hates_ her younger sister for having such adventure while she lived a boring life. She doesn't want to be here with her parents, while Lily had all the fun. Petunia wonders what she doing now. Did the school celebrates Christmas? Or have a holiday on its own? **Petunia remembers** throwing a fit because she didn't want to celebrate Christmas, not without Lily. And though she would never admit it, it was because she _missed_ Lily. What had happened to have a fairly normal life and running down hills? Making flower crowns and playing tag with Severus? What invisible deity decided that she wasn't worthy of being a witch, but her sister was? Lily had everything and Petunia had _nothing._ Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Wasn't it supposed to be Petunia the witch and Lily the muggle who looked up to her older sister and enjoyed the stories she told about Hogwarts? **She remembers** her parents scowling her for her behavior and she couldn't help but think: _Don't you see? None of this is right! Lily should be celebrating with **us**_ _! This is family day and she can skip, but I can't throw a fit because I'm older? Are you both mental?_

 **Petunia remembers** the absolute _hatred_ and _jealousy_ that she felt as she was being sent back to her room. She had vowed when she got older that, she would move away as far as possible and forget that she was ever Petunia Evans. The sister of a witch, a _freak._


	3. George

**3\. George**

* * *

 **He remembers** the first Christmas without his twin. George had forgotten that he had died, and had ran down the stairs where his family waited. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Fleur, Harry, Hermione, and Audrey were there. But Fred was nowhere in sight. The chatter from his family died as they turned to face him. **George remembers** collapsing to the ground and sobbing uncontrollably. **He remembers** that Fred is _dead,_ that he watched his best friend die in an explosive. **He remembers** his family coming to him, trying to fix the unfixable. They couldn't make him feel whole again, because they couldn't bring Fred back to life.


End file.
